Being a star
by OakeX
Summary: The universe contains billions upon billions of stars. But sometimes, a person might see only one star. One small, shining star, to combat the gaping black hellhole that is their life. Oneshot.


**Just something I suddenly thought about when I was lying in bed, and had access to a laptop. Most of my ideas seem to come when I'm lying in bed.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Sisters Grimm.**

 **This does contain some dark themes. Dark as in cutting-yourself-dark, and things like that. If you're sensitive to that kind of stuff, I'd suggest skipping this story.**

* * *

It'd be cool, being a star. Providing light in a place where once nothing existed.

X

Some days, when he wakes up, he finds her sitting there. Just watching the sun come up, beautiful, in all its hues of rose and pink and cream. And on her lap a craft-knife. And on her thigh, blood.

Some nights, he comes home exhausted, face haggard from a trying day at work. And he walks into the living room to find her slashing at the wallpaper with a carving knife, bloody scratches on her arm, screaming insults and threats.

He sees this, and just walks up to her. Walks up to her and gently prises the blade away. Kisses her on the lips and takes her to the bathroom, where he cleans away the smears of red and kisses her again. _I love you_ , he tells her. _Stay with me._

...

He never can get a good night's sleep. How can he, when every night he waits with bated breath for the nightmares to come? Stays half-awake, facing her, ears keen. And then he hears her moan, feels a sheen of sweat form on her forehead, and he knows that they're here.

Whenever he's around her, he wears slippers. All the rooms have carpeted floors, and all the tables have soft covers. But every now and again, there's a sudden _crash!_ as he drops something and it breaks. _Crash!_ , and then a roar, as she brandishes her pencil at some unseen enemy.

 _Nothing's there_ , he says. _There's no one there_. Her hard eyes turn to him, and gradually the tension fades from her shoulders. He steps closer, and wraps his arms around her. _I'll keep you safe_ , he says. _I love you_.

...

One night, he carelessly forgets to check the TV guide. He flips the TV on, Sabrina sitting beside him, and they tune in just in time to see a soldier get shot in the head. _Fuck!_ He changes the channel, but by then it's too late, and she's clawing at his shirt and screaming.

They went to the rock pools together. He wears trunks, she wears a one-piece, and laughing, they go foraging for sea life among the stones and water. One time, he stumbles upon a starfish. _Oh shit_ , he thinks, and tries to cover it up, but the girl peers over his shoulder. She sees the five-starred shape, and flees.

He takes her to bed, or takes her to the car and drives her home. Lies down with her, when she's calmed down a bit, and holds her. _He's gone_ , he murmurs in her ear, _Mirror's gone and he's never coming back_. She doesn't believe him. But he repeats it, over and over again, and every time he says it she relaxes a little more into his grip, until finally she falls into a fitful sleep. _I love you_ , he whispers to her, and kisses her on the forehead.

...

And then one day, he was turning off at an intersection, and someone runs a red light. There is the squeal of brakes, but they're too late.

...

 _I love you_ , she whispers to herself. _I love you, I love you, I love you_. But no matter how many times she says it, she can never get her voice to match his. Another crimson line laces her arm. She tries to say it with a deeper tone, but her throat feels thick and choking, and she can't go any lower. She tries again. _I love you_ , she says, _I love you, I love you, I love you_.

But she can never sound like him.

* * *

 **Short, I know, but I felt like it was an appropriate time to end it. If anyone is still confused as to what happened (although I hoped I made it reasonably clear during the story), Sabrina is suffering from PTSD after the effects of the war.**

 **On an unrelated note, congratulations to any writers reading this story for bumping the SG fandom up from 1.7K stories to 1.8K. I like to think I contributed about 17 stories to that increase. And I know I haven't been updating recently, but I have tests and all that. And then when those are done, I'm going to go into hyper-editing mode, so I probably won't be updating much for a while. But anyway, thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
